


Cost of Trust

by Alixan, MurakamiFuji



Category: Zombie Apocalypse (2011)
Genre: F/M, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:22:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26121106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alixan/pseuds/Alixan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurakamiFuji/pseuds/MurakamiFuji
Summary: The story has two main characters and it is about how they will survive through the apocalypse. The Zombie apocalypse.Our new book is called ‘Cost of Trust’. Why? You will see it. We are going to explain everything. So let us begin from the very beginning.
Comments: 2





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Prologue will include the prologue of the story and backstory one and two.
> 
> Also, the story has nothing to do with 'Zombie Apocalypse' (2011) movie. Sorry about that. This is our fiction. Enjoy.

Prologue

“Are you ready, Professor Anderson?” said the middle-aged man.  
“Yes…” – said the old man. He had short white hair. “Today is a big day,” he added.  
“What if we fail, Professor?”  
“Don’t you worry, Mr. Scott” said Anderson. “We cannot fail,” he added desperately.  
“Yes, sir”  
“You know what you have to do,” said an unknown voice. The sound was coming from the room, but the person who was speaking was not in the room. His voice was coming from speakers.  
“Can’t someone else do it?” asked Professor.  
“You know the deal, Professor. No one else is supposed to know about it”  
“Okay,” Anderson said calmly. “Bring him,” he asked from Mr. Scott. They brought one man inside of the lab.  
“Why am I here?” he asked scared.  
“Don’t worry, this is for the greater good” Anderson said with a fake smile. He sticks the needle to him.  
“What is it?” he asked again.  
“It is just a vaccine. Sort of…” – Anderson said.  
“Will it kill me?” he asked fearfully.  
“No, it won’t,” Anderson said and grabbed his gun, and shot him in a chest a few times. The patient fell to the floor lifeless. Suddenly his wounds were healing and he stood up again.  
“I’m alive!” he said. Then he looked at Professor with a wave of anger “Why?” he asked.  
“I told you” Professor was smiling because of his success. “For the greater good”  
The patient tried to attack Professor, but suddenly instant pain stopped him. He was screaming and crying from pain. Fell to the ground again.  
“What’s wrong with him,” said Scott and tried to help him.  
“Don’t” said Anderson “It is too dangerous” he added.  
“He will die”  
“There is nothing you can do about”  
After a while, the screams ended. He was lifeless again. Then sudden movement. Did it work again? Thought Anderson. The patient stood up.  
“Are you okay?” asked Scott.  
He was not answering. He was just the same, but something was off. Slowly he started to move towards Professor. Professor pulled his gun.  
“Stop!” he yelled. The patient made some strange sounds.  
“Something is wrong,” said Scott.  
“I don’t think it’s him. It is something else,” Professor said. “They can regenerate every part of their body except the head of course”.  
“We made a zombie?” asked Scott.  
“By the looks of it”. The patient was now so close to them and Bang. Professor fired from his gun. The patient fell to the floor this time not to coming back.  
“You failed,” said the voice from speakers.  
“This is too dangerous,” said Anderson.  
“Can’t you make it better next time?”  
“We need to modify the DNA,” said Anderson.  
“You have two months,” said the voice. “Remember Professor this is your last chance” 

Five months later…

Backstory Rafat

After years at school, Rafat finally entered the place he wanted from his childhood. Lastly, he was in the Military Aviation Academy. Mostly he liked everything about the academy, but as they say, be careful what you wish for. After entering the academy, he felt that something was off and that he was somewhere he did not belong. It is a strange feeling. You know what you must do, but you don’t know whether you want to do it or not. Why am I here? He asked himself. Deep inside he knew the answer, but he did not have enough strength to confess it to himself. Years passed and he found new interests in his life. More reading, trying to develop himself in any possible way.  
Rafat was in his 3rd year. He was going to the academy everyday as always. However, this year was a little bit different. It was the end of 2018. The unknown virus was spreading throughout the world.  
After the class, Rafat came back home. His mom was watching TV for the news. She had curly black hair and brown eyes. Then she looked at his son.  
“Have you heard the news, my dear?” She asked.  
“Yes, mom” Rafat answered. That news is everywhere he thought.  
“Are you going somewhere?” she asked again.  
“Yeah, going to meet my friend Cabir,” he said as he left the house.  
He went to the courtyard to meet his friend. Cabir was already waiting for him.  
“How you doing?” he asked.  
“I don’t know” Rafat answered.  
“Anything new?” Cabir asked.  
“Well you know I have been reading some comics”  
“The Walking Dead?”  
“Yep, big fan,” he said with a huge smile. “Ordered some more. Tomorrow going to take them from the mail,” Rafat added.  
“What do you think about this pandemic?”  
“I don’t know zombies would be fun,” he laughed.  
“Well they just die,” Cabir said with laughter.  
“Well you have never seen anyone die in front of you,” Rafat said jokingly.  
“Yeah” he smiled. “You smoke?” Cabir asked after a while.  
“Not the cigarette” he kidded. “Anyway, I’ll take one” he added.  
“Really? I thought you don’t smoke”  
“Then why the fuck did you ask?”  
“I don’t know,” Cabir said with laughter. “It is a polite thing to ask, isn’t it?”  
“Yeah…”  
“Why you wanna smoke now?”  
“Virus is going to kill us anyway,” Rafat said.  
“Okay, how is the academy?”  
“It’s alright. This world just going to shit and I feel like I am going with it”  
“You okay?”  
“Yeah, I’m great”  
“They say the pandemic is no big deal”  
“I don’t know. They say many things,” Rafat said. “Anyway gotta go”  
“See ya”  
On the next day, Rafat went to the mail center to take few comics books that he ordered online. Well, something to read today he thought. The mail center had few employees. Are they ill? He thought. After taking all of the books that he has ordered, he went to the academy. On a way to the academy, he saw many men, but one of them stayed in his memory. It was an ill man who was coughing. He just fell to the ground and started to vomit. Is it because of a hangover? Rafat thought. Then he saw the blood. No, it is something else.  
He walked into the academy. Surprisingly the academy also had fewer students present. Mostly there were thousands, but now there were only some hundreds. Rafat paced into the building where his lesson was about to begin. He came into his classroom, but there was no one. Not even a teacher. What is happening? Is everyone ill? He thought again. Yesterday everyone was okay. What happened? He asked himself. Rafat left the room to see what was happening. Then he saw things. The things that frightened him. He saw a man walking towards him. Slowly approaching. The man was dead, yet he was walking. Zombies he said to himself.  
“Oh fuck!” he yelled and looked around. Then he saw another man. However, this one was alive. “Hey!” he yelled at him. “C’ mere,” Rafat said. The stranger entered the room and Rafat closed the door immediately.

Backstory Farid

He opened his eyes after a long sleep. Big banner of his favorite Samurai hero was on the ceiling. The picture was staring at him with a little grin. It gave him the courage and strength to live in his life. Every day he was waking up to his idol, so one day he could be just like him. He was the star of the Kendo section at Military Aviation Academy.  
Entering Academy and being a swordsman were his dreams and he finally reached his goals. He had short black hair and he always was serious. Being serious and cold-blooded made him unpopular among his classmates, especially among girls. Nevertheless, it did not bother him that much because; he did not care about what people were thinking about him at all.  
“Farid, did you wake up?" the voice came from downstairs “You will be late for a lesson, hurry up!”  
“Okay mom, soon I'll be ready, don't worry” Farid replied. I should get ready for the lesson. For 3 years of studying, I didn't miss any lesson, but I am exhausted after yesterday's tournament. I did take the 1st place, but couldn't have enough rest. He thought.  
After getting ready for the lesson and having a quick breakfast, he went to the Academy.  
“Tch, how could I forget my Katana at home?” Farid said a little bit out loud. You are a real dumbass. Never mind, I don't have any training today.  
There were fewer people than usual on the streets. All because of the unknown virus spreading rapidly all over the world. Many people died because of that. Nobody knew neither origin nor cause of this deadly virus. Although the government was saying that it is under control, nothing seemed under their control. Anyway, I have a strong body and a great immune system, so I will not get ill. Probably he thought.  
He put on his headphones and started to play a new song of his favorite rock band. Some of the people were coughing with blood and falling on the streets. He felt sorry for them deep inside, but his face was like a stone. He knew there was nothing he could do about, so he continued his path.  
Academy had fewer people than usual. There was some weird smell. He did not where it came from nor from what it came from. As he walked into the building where his lesson was about to begin he heard the gunshot sounds from far. What is it? Are students now getting gun practice? He thought. Climbed into the 3rd floor. Entered his classroom. There was none in there. Where are they? He asked himself. Left the room and saw a man in shock. Stared at him for a second, then at the thing, he was staring. It was just another man, but something about him was weird. Then suddenly the man who was in shock looked at Farid and yelled.  
“Hey! C’mere” Farid did not know why he listened to him. Perhaps it is because he saw something that Farid had difficulties to see. Perhaps subconsciously he thought this stranger knew more than he did.


	2. Chapter 1

“So, what’s your name?” Rafat asked as he closed the door.  
“It’s Farid."  
“Rafat. Are you scared?” He asked again.  
“Yeah…” Farid answered.  
“Good…” He said calmly.  
“You?”  
“Me too…”  
“So… What’s the deal with them. Are they okay?”  
“Do they act okay?”  
“Right, they are not okay. What’s the matter?” Farid asked stunned.  
“They are fucking zombies.”  
“Oh, those motherfuckers,” Farid said as he tried to sound he knows everything about zombies.  
“Do you know anything about them?” Rafat asked shocked.  
“Yep, they are not okay.”  
“Oh, for fuck’s sake. How come you don’t know a thing about zombies?” Rafat asked.  
“Well, was not interested.”  
Sitting in a room Rafat started explaining everything he knew about zombies. Then he stood up and glared at the room. Later he smashed one of the chairs in the room to the wall. Grabbed two of its metallic legs, stared at Farid, and gave one to him. “We are going to use those ones as weapons,” he said.  
“Alright,” Farid replied.  
A bunch of undead was trying to come inside as they were speaking.  
“The plan’s easy. We are going to open the door and let them in one by one. And by the way, aim to the head,” Rafat said.  
“Got it.”  
They executed Rafat’s plan and killed five of those creatures.  
“Shit! Even though they are dead, killing them was like... like...”  
“Like they were alive,” Rafat said with a trembling voice.  
“Tch never thought that I'll kill someone... Even though they were already dead,” Farid slowly mumbled.  
“Okay, we got a move,” Rafat said calmly.  
“I think we will need some provision and weapons if we are gonna stay here in the academy for a while. And also find a more suitable place to stay” said Farid.  
“I see, you got the situation now.”  
They decided to go to the canteen as they could find food and some knives since they did not have any access to weaponry.  
On the way to the canteen, they killed several zombies.  
“Wow, we are lucky!” Rafat said with surprise.  
“Why?” Farid asked suspiciously.  
“It looks like there are no walkers in the canteen,” he said.  
“And… what are the walkers?” Farid asked.  
“Never mind that,” Rafat said with shaking his head.  
Rafat slowly opened the door and entered. They one backpack and one sports bag. Took some food, water, and some knives that were found in the kitchen. They took everything, everything that could carry. Then Rafat glared at Farid and said, “There’s another room inside. Be careful there might be zombies.”  
“Okay,” said Farid.  
They went inside of canteen. As they went inside, where there was one window. It was dark. As they were moving, they were hearing their heartbeats, but yet again, they were hearing some other sounds too. Those sounds were terrifying. They were afraid. Yet they were moving. Therefore, they went into the darkness and there were few zombies. They could hear them. Rafat was using his phone to see through the darkness as he still got some charge. Fortunately, for them, there weren't many zombies. Rafat takes one of them and Farid takes another.  
It took less than a minute for them to clean the room. It was still dark.  
“Let’s do not stay here for so long. Just take whatever we need and move,” Farid said.  
“Agreed” Rafat replied.  
They were in a hurry. They were looking for something that could have helped them. Checked everything tree times. They were almost ready to leave and then they heard other human voices. It was a four-person group. Two guys with two girls. They were running ahead, but no zombies were chasing them.  
“It’s strange,” thought Farid.  
They come inside. They were surprised to see other people and also kind of happy.  
“So, who are you?” asked Rafat.  
“We are fourth-year students,” said one of them arrogantly.  
“I see… What about your names?”  
“Well… this is my group and my name is Zahid wanna join us?” he said confidently.  
“What about you joining us,” Rafat said irately.  
“It’s not about who will join who. There’s only one group and that’s living,” said one of the girls.  
“What about others? They do not have a name?” Rafat asked sarcastically.  
“Pardon my manners,” said Zahid with a grin. “She is Rena,” he said by pointing one of the girls “and the other one is Pinar and that nerd is Tahir.”  
“Nice to meet you,” Rafat said.  
“We know more than anyone right now. If you want to survive, you would join us,” Farid said confidently.  
“Nah, we good,” said Zahid by showing his pistol “This is more useful than you” he added.  
“Come to think about it I think I would join,” said Tahir.  
“Fine! We don’t need you. Fucking nerd,” replied Zahid.  
They left the canteen and headed to the barrack. On their way, they killed three more zombies. And suddenly they heard a few shots.  
“Oh, shit! They shouldn’t have done that,” said Rafat.  
“Why? Why not kill them?” asked Farid.  
“Cuz they are sensitive to sound,” answered Rafat.  
“Well, shit! They are fucked up,” replied Farid.  
“Umm… guys, should we go back?” Tahir asked unwillingly.  
After some gunshots, they heard screams. They paced back to see what happened. The windows of the canteen were broken. Few zombies overran it. They took their knives and entered the canteen slowly. Zombies turned around to kill them. However, instead of zombies to kill them, they killed zombies. After cleaning the canteen from the dead, they stared at the lifeless bodies of Rena and Pinar. Rafat took his knife and tried to stab them from the head.  
“Wait what are you doing?” asked Tahir in shook.  
“They will turn,” said Rafat.  
“We don’t know that!” protested Tahir.  
“Do you wanna find out?” asked Rafat.  
“BUT WE DON’T KNOW THAT FOR SURE!” yelled Tahir.  
“Fine, we will come back here at one point. So we will know. They turned or not,” said Farid.  
“Okay, but what about Zahid? Is he dead?” asked Tahir.  
“I don’t know,” answered Rafat.  
“I AM HERE!” screamed Zahid.  
“Where is he?” asked Farid.  
“I’m on a restroom,” he said. “Are they… are they dead?”  
“Yes, we killed them,” said Farid.  
“Okay, great. I had everything under control though,” said Zahid.  
“It is never too late to join us,” said Rafat with a misery.  
“Yeah… I will join you,” he said grudgingly.  
All four of them headed to the barrack. On their way, a few of the zombies attacked them. There were ten zombies or more. They prepared their knives. Suddenly Zahid pushed Farid into zombies and stepped back. Farid pulled himself together and tried to kill a few of the dead. Rafat immediately jumped to help Farid. Even Tahir tried to help while Zahid was trying to avoid all the zombies.  
After killing, all of the zombies Farid stared at Zahid.  
“Why did you push me? You asshole!” said Farid.  
“I haven’t done anything.”  
“Okay, we will give you a second chance. Do not blow it up!” said Rafat. “And also give me your gun. I don’t trust you with that.”  
“No!” he tried to refuse.  
“Then go and survive on your own,” replied Rafat.  
“Fine!”  
After a few more minutes of walking, they finally reached barrack. They went inside one of the buildings. There were few zombies, considering most of them were in their room unable to open a door.  
Killed zombies inside and opened one of the rooms. Inside that room, there were three zombies. Fast enough they killed them too. They decided that they will spend a night here and then they will move.  
It was nighttime and Tahir was on a watch. Tahir was a little bit sleepy. So he closed his eyes for a moment and napped for a while. Zahid saw that. Quickly he grabbed his knife and tried to kill Rafat to take his gun back. Suddenly Tahir woke up and screamed. Immediately Rafat avoided Zahid’s attack and punched him in the face. Zahid fell to the ground with a bang.  
In the morning, they left Zahid in the room alone with some food and water. They looked him from outside so he won’t follow them.  
“Okay, where are we going to go?” asked Rafat after a while.  
“Let’s go at Mashtaga,” said Farid. “I used to live there. We have a courtyard with walls. Might be something that we were looking for,” he added.  
They found one of the cars with a key on it. They were ready to go. Got in the car and started heading to Mashtaga.

“Pan-pan, pan-pan, pan-pan, Baku approach this is Emirates 015 we have a sick passenger on board,” the captain said. “Baku approach do you read me? Baku approach…?”


End file.
